


5 More Minutes

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Care giving, Geraskier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Sleepy jaskier is being a bit moody. Geralt safely soothes him to sleep. Fluffy short safety fanfic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	5 More Minutes

Geralt and Jaskier were watching a film on the couch. Jaskier begins to yawn more frequently. It's about this time Jaskier gets bratty. He knows he gets away with it, and Geralt gives in too easily, he finds the man too cute to resist, but never let's him know.

"You're tired Jaskier. It's bed time."

"No. I'm fine, look my eyes are open. Leave me alone. I want chocolate."

Jaskier replies with a more than grumpy tone.

"Don't talk back to me. And no food after 11, you know the rules. It makes you hyper."

"Please, 5 more minutes. Pleeeeaaassseee?"

Geralt let's Jaskier stay up, and as usual, his head slides onto Geralts shoulder. Geralt lifts him up. Jaskier wraps his legs round Geralts hips, sleepily happy, knowing he got his way again and he's getting carried to bed.

"Stay with me."

Jaskier whispers, eyes half closed.

"Please? just 5 minutes. I can't sleep unless you're with me."

Geralt slides in next to him, and almost immediately Jaskier wraps his leg over him, nuzzling his head under Geralts arm and onto his chest. Geralt didn't mind soothing the bard to sleep. He held him tight and safe. Jaskier had always found it hard to sleep alone. Once he started sleeping with Geralt, all his worries seemed to leave.

"I'm here, Jas. You're okay."  
Geralt lifted his hand up to rest it on Jaskiers cheek. Jaskier took Geralt's index finger into his mouth and gently bit it. Something that seemed to make him content. Geralt held him secure and waited until he was sound asleep before letting his own eyes close.


End file.
